This invention is a charged-coupled device for high-power transmitters.
It applies particularly to high-power, for example more than 100 KW, transitorized radio or acoustic transmitters operating in frequency bands between 5 KHz and 2 MHz.
To increase the output power from these transmitters, it is a known practice to connect a certain number of amplifiers in parallel, coupling them either directly or by a hybrid transformer or again by a bridge circuit.
However, none of these coupling methods makes it possible to obtain a transmitter which combines high energy efficiency, sufficient modularity and high output impedance outside the useful bandwidth and which decouples voltage sources applied to the amplifiers.